Dawn of Love
by Double Oh Behave
Summary: reposted and revised! reviews are welcome. it's YAOI. don't read it if you don't like.
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER 1. THE DAWN OF LOVE. By Mr.Dark  
  
Ash slowly walked along the dark road, sadly thinking about when he used to be Gary's friend. He was confused. Gary had always been Ash's best friend. When they were younger they had decided that they would go on their pokemon journey together. But then Gary had suddenly turned mean and spiteful. On his tenth birthday Ash had been so happy. He was finally going on his journey with Gary! Then out of the blue Gary had just walked up to Ash, glared at him and started to yell about what a stupid loser and worthless trainer Ash was. Ash had been hurt and confused. "Gary" Ash had started to say. Gary cut him off before he could get any further. "Shuttup" he had yelled. "Your nothing but a stupid loser. I don't know how I could have ever been friends with you". "But Gary I.........why"? "Just get lost" he had yelled. Then he had shoved Ash away and stormed off. Then Ash had cried. He had just lost his best friend and he didn't even know why. And he still didn't know now. Whenever Gary had said anything to Ash, it had just been about how stupid he was. Ash sighed at the painful memories and a single tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
Gary was driving down the road. His cheerleaders had all left after he had been defeated at the league. Gary was actually kinda glad they had left. They had just gotten annoying. Now he was alone he had time to think properly. And he was. He was thinking about the day when he and Ash had stopped being friends. He had walked up to Ash to set off on his journey, but had got a strange feeling in his heart. Ash had smiled at Gary and Gary had realised that he was in love with Ash. He had panicked and shoved Ash away in his fear. He had been so cruel to Ash and it had hurt more than anything in the world had ever done. Gary looked up at the stars. They sparkled brightly and Gary sighed, remembering how Ash's eyes had sparkled in the same way. He stopped the car and frowned to himself. Opening the car door, he climbed out and sat on the grassy bank at the side of the road. Gary unhooked a pokeball from his belt and threw it. His Arcanine appeared in a blaze of light and bounded up to its master. Gary stroked his pokemons head sadly. "Arcanine, I'm so confused" he said. "Why did I do that to Ash".. "Arc arc arcan" his pokemon replied, seeming to understand his sadness. Gary smiled weakly at his pokemon. "Thanks" he said. "I miss Ash so much, but every time I see him I'm horrible to him, even though I don't mean to be. What am I going to do"? Arcanine whined as it saw tears streaming down it's master's face. For some reason he was very upset about something. Arcanine hated to see it's owner so sad but what could it do if it didn't even know what was wrong? Arcanine raised it's head and howled mournfully at the sky.  
  
As Ash walked down the road thinking, he heard a loud howling sound. He stopped to listen, barely breathing. The howling had a sad note to it. That sounds like Gary's Arcanine, Ash thought to himself. But why is it out of it's pokeball? and why is it howling so sadly? and most importantly, where is it? Ash frowned slightly and set off in the direction the noise was coming from.  
  
Arcanine looked up and began growling as it heard footsteps approaching. Gary stared at it wondering what was wrong. then he looked up and gasped as Ash appeared from round the corner. As Ash started up the hill towards Gary, Arcanine growled viciously and charged at him. Ash barely had time to cry out in shock and terror, as he was tackled by 324 pounds of blazing fur and stripes. Next minute he was pinned down, with a gleaming set of fangs hovering a few inches away from his face. Ash bit his lip to keep from screaming. Then he heard Gary's voice saying " no Arcanine, down".Arcanine backed off of Ash to it's master and sat down, still growling quietly. " No Arcanine, he's my friend". Arcanine's growls subsided and it slowly walked over to Ash and licked his cheek in apology. Ash could hardly believe his ears. Did Gary just say he was Ash's friend? He did! "But I.....Gary I thought you hated me now", Ash said sitting down next to Gary. Gary looked up at Ash, then looked away and sighed. Before he could answer, a cold gust of wind blew by making Ash shiver. Gary noticed and frowned. "You must be freezing" he said. "Here" He held his arm out to Ash. "There's plenty of room". Ash stared at Gary for a few seconds then moved closer, allowing Gary to wrap his arm round his shoulders and hug him closely. Ash blushed slightly as he felt his body pressing against Gary's. He looked up and was stunned to see that Gary had been crying. Gary was first to break the silence. "So.....where's your Pikachu"?he said. "I finally convinced it to go in its pokeball" "What about Brock and Misty" "They both went back to their gyms". Ash was quiet for a while. "Gary" he said, laying his head on Gary's shoulder. "Why did we stop being friends"? The question caught Gary off guard. "I.....I...." Ash looked up expectantly. Gary stared down at Ash. His dark hair was shining in the moonlight. He's beautiful Gary thought to himself. "I.....Ash I......Gary faltered and sighed." Ash I did what I did because........I..........loved you. Ash's eyes grew wide. Gary carried on talking. "I did it because you were always so happy and friendly. I didn't want to ruin that in you so when I started to fall in love with you I pushed you away, thinking it was best". "Oh Gary" Ash murmured. "I'm so sorry Ash" Gary said. "Please forgive me. I'll understand if you hate me now". Ash looked at Gary. "I don't hate you Gary" he said. " I love you too. That's why I was so upset when you changed". Gary's mouth dropped open. " You......I.....you mean". Ash smiled and nodded. Gary grinned widely and gently wrapped his arms round Ash, hugging him. Ash returned the embrace, burying his face in Gary's soft red hair and inhaling. Gary smiled lovingly at Ash. Ash smiled back and Gary slowly began to lean closer to Ash, closing his eyes. Ash's eyes closed as his lips pressed softly against Gary's. As they kissed tenderly, Ash felt Gary's tongue brush lightly across his lips and he opened his mouth in shock. Gary took advantage, slipping his tongue in and brushing it gently against Ash's. Ash froze but soon relaxed and began kissing Gary passionately. They eventually broke the kiss and Ash smiled as he slumped in Gary's arms and a feeling of incredible bliss swept over him. Gary hugged Ash again, then slowly reached down and began to unbutton Ash's jacket. Ash blushed as Gary pulled his jacket of and then lifted his shirt over his head. Gary gently pressed his lips to Ash's shoulder and then to his chest. Ash moaned quietly and Gary, encouraged by this began to move lower. As his lips kissed slowly down Ash's stomach, Ash's moans grew louder. Gary's fingers touched the waistband of Ash's pants and he felt Ash's hands rest on his shoulders and gently try to push him away. Gary looked up at Ash, his face full of worry. Ash smiled nervously. "thank you Gary. I did enjoy it but I don't think I'm ready for that yet". Gary nodded and smiled. "That's o.k." he said. "Your ready when your ready and I wont rush you". Ash smiled at Gary as he put his shirt back on. Gary hugged him again. They both lay down using Ash's jacket as a blanket. "I'm, so glad were friends again" Ash said. Gary smiled as he snuggled closer to Ash. Arcanine lay down next to them, warming them with its body. Gary kissed Ash again and smiled at him. Ash smiled back and soon they both fell asleep in each others arms. 


	2. Bejeweled With Kisses

The next morning Ash slowly rolled over and smiled at whatever he was dreaming about. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled again as he looked up.  
  
He was laying on something soft and furry and he could feel something round his waist. He turned round and gasped in shock as he realised that the  
  
thing around his waist, hugging him was Gary's arm and he was leaning on Gary's Arcanine. Not remembering the events of the previous night and  
  
thinking Gary had kidnapped him in his sleep Ash began to struggle in fear, Gary slowly woke up and smiled at Ash "Hey Ash" he said. His smile  
  
disappeared as he realised Ash was struggling desperately to get away from him. He removed his arm and watched as Ash quickly took 2 steps back  
  
and stared at him. "Ash what's wrong"? he asked gently.  
  
"What happened Gary? Why did I wake up with your arm round me like that"? Ash cried.  
  
"you mean you don't remember what happened last night"? Ash shook his head and then stopped as he saw Gary's face. It had a look of pure fear and  
  
deep sadness on it. "But Ash we.....I......you....." Ash stared wondering why Gary looked so upset. then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He  
  
just stared at Gary with his mouth wide open. then he threw himself into Gary's arms bursting into tears as he did.  
  
"Gary, I'm so sorry, I cant believe I forgot!" Ash cried hugging Gary tightly and sobbing hysterically. Gary heaved a huge sigh of relief. "Oh  
  
Ash" he said. "For a minute I was terrified that you had forgotten all about us and that you were still my rival".   
  
"I know, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Ash said sobbing into Gary's shoulder and whimpering pathetically.  
  
"Ssshhh shh it's o.k. it's o.k." Gary said wrapping his arms round Ash and stroking his back gently. Arcanine licked Ash's hand and whined. Ash's  
  
tears died down and he hugged Gary again. "I'm sorry" he whispered. "Its alright Ash" Gary said hugging him back. He kissed what was left of  
  
Ash's tears away and grinned at him. "Your cute when you smile" he said. Ash blushed bright red.  
  
"So......what do we do now"? he asked.  
  
"Well first we do this". Gary grinned and pressed his lips against Ash's and then hugged him. Ash giggled against Gary's neck.  
  
"I mean where are we going next"  
  
"Well I was on my way back to pallet town. We can go back there if you want" Gary replied.  
  
"o.k." Ash replied. "As long as I'm with you"  
  
Gary smiled softly at Ash. "You'll always be with me". Gary stood and stretched before bending down and sliding one arm round Ash's waist and the  
  
other behind his legs and picking him up gently. Ash giggled again as Gary carried him to the car and gently set him in the passenger seat before  
  
climbing into the drivers seat. Arcanine jumped into the back and lay down as Gary started the engine and headed for pallet town.  
  
As the car sped towards pallet town Gary smiled as he looked at Ash's sleeping form. he had moved to the backseat and was curled up fast asleep.  
  
Arcanine gently licked the sleeping boys hand before settling down next to him. since this boy had shown up Arcanines master had been much much  
  
happier and it was very grateful to the young child.Arcanine looked up as he shivered in the cold morning air and wrapped a paw round his waist  
  
to keep him warm. As long as this boy was around master was happy, and Arcanine would protect him for as long as it had to.  
  
Gary was thinking hard. He was glad to be going home to pallet but he was also nervous. He knew that he and Ash wouldn't be able to keep their  
  
feelings a secret. they would have to reveal themselves. Gary frowned to himself, trying to work out how they were to break the news.his thoughts  
  
were interupted by Ash slowly awakening and sitting up.  
  
"Hi Gary" Ash said sleepily. Gary smiled at him.  
  
"Hey Ash" he said. "We should be reaching pallet in about 5 minuites."  
  
"Great" Ash said.  
  
"Look Ash, I hate to worry you but wer'e going to have to tell our parents about you and me."  
  
"I don't care what they say Gary, i'll still love you no matter what."  
  
"Thanks Ash"  
  
Gary walked up the steps to his grandfathers lab and pushed the door open. He walked in slowly with Ash following him. Ash closed the door as Gary  
  
yelled. "Grampa, I'm home." No answer. Gary yelled again. "GRAMPA!!!" sTILL NO ANSWER."He must be out back with the pokemon" Gary said. They set off  
  
into the pokemon reserve, looking for the professor. A sudden loud flapping sound made them both look up. A huge pidgeot was flying towards them.  
  
It landed in front of Ash and Gary and stared at them. Gary blinked in confusion as Ash ran up to the pidgeot, laughing and hugging it as it wrapped  
  
it's wings round him. "This is the pidgeot I released when I went to the Orange Islands" Ash said. Gary smiled and looked up as he heard his name  
  
called. Prof. Oak was coming towards them. "Gary" he said. "It's been a long time since I last saw you or Ash. So what brings you two to my lab?  
  
"We wanted to tell you something" Gary replied.  
  
"Have you and Ash finally made friends with each other again?"  
  
"It's much more than that grampa" he said. "We've realised that we love each other."  
  
Prof. Oak stared at him.  
  
"Olease dont hate me" he said. Prof. Oak frowned.  
  
"I'm not exactly ecstatic that your in love with another boy, but that's your choice. I cant decide who you love." Gary smiled.  
  
"Thanks grampa" he said. Ash walked over to him.  
  
"C'mon" he said. "Let's go and tell my mom."  
  
"Mom, i'm home." Ash's mom came into the house.  
  
"I'm sorry Ash, I was just out working in the garden. I'm so glad you've come home" she gushed hugging him tightly.  
  
"Mom, I cant breath!" His mom released him.  
  
"I'm sorry but it's such a long time since I last saw my baby" she said.  
  
"Mom i'm not a little kid anymore" he said. "I came to tell you that i'm in love."  
  
"Oh Ash!" she cried. "I'm so happy for you. so who's the lucky girl?"  
  
"It's not a girl mom. It's Gary."  
  
"......Oh....." Ash stared at her nervously.  
  
she broke out into a wide smile. "Well i'm still happy for you. Your my son and I dont mind. I don't know why your so worried. you could go out with  
  
your pikachu and i'd still love you." Ash grinned.  
  
"Thanks mom" he cried.  
well that was fun. chapter 3 will be up sometime next week. if your after the hot and steamy sex, you'll have to wait for part 4.  
  
please review!!!!! (mr.dark) 


	3. Trial Of Nightmares

"C'mon Ash, let's go back to grampa's lab and check out the pokemon!"  
  
"Sure Gary" Ash said with enthusiasm. " See ya mom!"  
  
Ash smiled as he looked at all the pokemon Gary had caught. he'd even managed to  
  
catch a gyrados. As they walked a loud rumbling sound filled the air. Ash looked  
  
up. A huge dust cloud was coming straight towards them. Ash started backing away  
  
as the dust cleared and muk appeared. Ash gasped as it charged and tackled Gary,  
  
knocking him to the ground and smothering him. Ash couldn't help laughing as Gary  
  
struggled to push muk away.  
  
"Very funny" he grumbled.  
  
"Aaahhhh!". Ash cried out as muk jumped him, squeezing the breath out of him.  
  
"Hey, lemmie go muk!"  
  
Gary laughed his head off as Ash struggled away, wiping slime off his jacket. He  
  
glared at Gary and stalked towards him. Gary's smile vanished as he saw Ash's face.  
  
Ash gave him a murderous look, before jumping on him and knocking him over.  
  
He raised a clenched fist, glared at Gary......and threw himself down kissing  
  
him passionately. He pulled away long enough to smile at Gary and say "just kidding"  
  
before smothering him again. When he pulled away again Gary smiled.  
  
"I'll admit you had me scared for a minute " he said. Then he grinned evilly and  
  
rolled over, on top of Ash, smothering his protests with a deep kiss.  
  
In the lab prof. Oak looked out of the window, hearing a loud scream. He grinned  
  
to himself as he saw Gary tickling Ash and Ash squirming and shrieking with  
  
laughter, begging Gary for mercy. The phone rang and Oak turned to answer it.  
  
"Hello?.....yes it is.....I did, yes.....it is? great.....thank you."  
  
Slamming the phone down, Oak ran to the garden where Ash and Gary were laying  
  
on the grass locked in a tight hug, kissing each other...with tongues. He  
  
coughed loudly and the two boys flew apart, blushing madly.  
  
"uhh....what is it gramps?"  
  
"A package has turned up in Viridian city for me. Would you two be so kind as to go  
  
collect it for me?"  
  
"Uh, sure gramps. C'mon Ash, let's go."  
  
In the car Gary smiled at Ash. He was so cute when he slept. As Gary parked the car  
  
he smiled again. He almost didn't want to wake him. Gary gently shook Ash's shoulders  
  
to wake him up.  
  
"Mmmmmnnnnhh....wha?" Ash stared blearily at Gary's smiling face. Gary gently  
  
kissed him.  
  
"We're here Ash." Ash sat up, smiling as Gary held his hand, pulling him up into a  
  
loving embrace. His face suddenly tensed and he whispered something in Gary's ear.  
  
Gary smiled at him.  
  
"O.K. then. I'll get the package and meet you outside the pokemon centre. Ash nodded  
  
smiling and ran off. Gary grinned to himself.  
  
Ash burst into the poke'center, hopping about from one foot to the other. he made a  
  
beeline for the restrooms, running straight into a cubicle. after a few minutes, Ash  
  
emerged, looking refreshed. He bumped into someone and muttered "sorry." then he  
  
realised who it was and gasped.  
  
"Brock! what are you doing in Viridian?" Brock turned to Ash smiling at him. "I was just on my way up to Indigo Plateau, but I stopped here for a break. Why are you here?" "I'm just here to collect something for Professor Oak." Looking around to make sure there was no-one to see, Brock quickly pulled Ash close, lightly kissing his lips. Ash gave a start of surprise. "Brock? What the.?" Brock smiled. "I've wanted to do that for a long time," he whispered. "Ash, will you be my boyfriend?" "Ash blushed. "Brock, I.I'm flattered, but I already have a boyfriend. Gary."  
  
"Gary Oak?" Ash nodded. "But Ash, he hates you. "No he doesn't," Ash replied. "He loves me. He told me he did." "But Ash, you can't. He doesn't love you like I do. He's just using you." "No, I.why are you saying this? Why can't you accept him?" "Because I followed you around for years, waiting for the right moment. And if I can't have you, nobody will." "Brock, I.aaahhh!!!" Ash's sentence ended abruptly as Brock punched him hard in the stomach. He punched Ash again and again. Then he dragged the wheezing boy into a cubicle. "You'll be mine, whether you like it or not." He jerked Ash's jeans down, positioning himself behind his victim. "Now Ash," he whispered. "This is really going to hurt." Without another word, Brock shoved forward, piercing Ash's body, tearing the soft flesh. Ash screamed in agony, and Brock clamped a hand over his mouth. Then he began to ram in and out, Ash's pain increasing with every stroke. After what seemed like hours, he came, filling Ash's body with his burning hot seed. Pulling out, he turned Ash round, slamming him into the wall. "Well, Ash. Do you want to be my boyfriend yet?" Still sobbing, Ash shook his head. Brock grinned wickedly. "You'll change your mind soon. Cuz I'll be back, and I'll give you twice as much as what I did today." With that, Brock left, leaving Ash sobbing.  
  
Gary was getting frustrated. He had been waiting for Ash for ten minutes now.  
  
Frowning, he walked up the steps to the poke'center, almost being smacked in the  
  
face by the door as someone tall with brown hair strode out.  
  
"Jerk" Gary muttered. He walked straight into the toilets but saw no signs of Ash.  
  
"Ash? Ash where are you?." He heard a whimpering sound from one of the cubicles.  
  
He walked up to the door and pressed his ear to it. "Ash is that you?" the  
  
whimpering stopped and Gary heard a small broken voice.  
  
"Gary?"  
  
The door opened and Ash stumbled out, falling into Gary's arms and sobbing loudly.  
  
"Gary.it was Brock.he...he raped me." Gary hugged Ash's trembling body  
  
to his chest, rubbing the boy's back.  
  
"Shhhh its o.k. Calm down. I'll look after you." He wrapped an arm round Ash's  
  
shoulders, supporting him and led him out to the car. Gently lifting Ash's  
  
body into the car and wrapping him in a blanket, Gary climbed into the front,  
  
got his mobile out, and called the police. 


	4. The Sweetest Gift Of All

one month later.......  
Ash and Gary walked down the road to prof Oak's lab. As they walked Gary slid his arm round Ash's waist. Ash smiled  
  
up at him and kissed him. Gary grinned.  
  
"I'll never get tired of that" he said. Ash grinned and kissed him again. Gary pulled Ash's body to him, wrapping him  
  
in a warm hug.  
  
"Are you thinkin what i'm thinkin?" Ash smirked.  
  
"What are you thinkin?" he replied.  
  
"only this." Gary pressed his lips to Ash's, hugging the small boy to his chest. Ash smiled, going limp in Gary's  
  
arms. Gary's hold tightned and his tongue slowly pushed into Ash's mouth. Ash moaned and brushed his tongue against  
  
Gary's. Gary made a throaty purring sound and Ash pulled away, smiling blissfully.  
  
"Oh no you dont" Gary said. Ash grinned as he was squeezed by Gary and kissed deeply. his eyes closed and his  
  
fingers reached up, playing with Gary's soft red hair. They broke apart, gasping for breath. Garyu smiled again as  
  
Ash gently took his hand.  
  
"C'mon, were late."  
  
Ash and Gary sat in Oak's lab, drinking tea. Prof Oak looked up at them.  
  
"So what have you two got planned?" he asked.  
  
"Wer'e going to try at the pokemon league again" Gary replied. "wer'e setting of in a few days." Prof Oak smiled at  
  
them. he opned his mouth to speak just as the phone rang.  
  
"Excuse me" he said. Ash and Gary waltched as he answered the call.  
  
"Hello?......yes......really?......no I'll be over as soon as possible." hanging up he turned to Ash and Gary.  
  
"That was Pewter city on the phone. they want me to identify a new fossil for them. Will you two be alright for  
  
a few days?"  
  
"Sure gramps. Do'nt worry about us." Oak smiled.  
  
"And Gary, remember to feed the pokemon for me."  
  
"So what shall we do now" Ash said. Gary smiled at him.  
  
"How about this" he whispered, pressing his lips to Ash's. Ash pressed back eagerly. Gary's arms slid round Ash's  
  
waist, drawing him closer. Ash felt a dull ache starting up in between his legs. he gasped as his erection was pressed  
  
against Gary's and Gary pulled back to smile devilishley at him. Ash blushed as Gary slid his hand down past the elastic  
  
of his shorts. he moaned as Gary's hand slowly rubbed him up and down, unfastning his shirt at the same time. Gary pulled  
  
Ash's shirt over his head and brushed his fingertips over his nipples. Ash shuddered with pleasure, as he slid his  
  
hands up under Gary's shirt. Gary quickly pulled his purple top off and pulled Ash right up to him, hugging the smaller  
  
boy tightly to his chest. Ash smiled at Gary before taking his earlobe into his mouth and gently sucking on it. Gary  
  
gasped as he felt Ash's warm tongue dart in and out of his ear, generating more pleasure than he would have thought  
  
possible. He felt himself getting very hard and gently tried to push Ash away. Ash stared st Gary, fear of rejection  
  
evident in his eyes. Gary stroked Ash's cheek with his thumb, brushing away a tear.  
  
"I'm sorry Ash. You're too much. If we carry on like this I'll have to take you." Ash sniffled, looking up at Gary.  
  
"I know Gary. I want you to." Gary stared at him with wide eyes.  
  
"Are you sure your ready Ash? I mean it's only been a month since....." Ash frowned.  
  
"I know, but I'm ready now. I want to feel you inside me. I want you to take me so hard I won't be able to walk  
  
for a week." Gary gawped at him.  
  
"Ash I...I...I can't. I don't want to hurt you." Ash frowned at him.  
  
"Gary I need you.....now!!!!"  
  
"Ash I......O.K. Just promise me you'll tell me if it hurts."  
  
"I promise" he whispered. Gary unfastned Ash's belt, pulling the jeans down slowly. Ash whimpered with exitement as  
  
Gary gently pulled his boxers down, revealing his aching erection. Ash's fingers moved, making short work of Gary's  
  
belt and pants. He slowly rubbed the bulge in Gary's shorts, running his fingers up and down the length of it.  
  
Gary laid Ash down on his back, gently lifting his legs and placing them over his shoulders. Gary began to work  
  
a finger into Ash's body as gently as he could. Ash whimpered quietly and Gary hesitated.  
  
"Don't stop Gary, keep going." he moaned" Gary slowly worked the rest of his finger in, using it to gently stretch  
  
Ash, prepairing him. he continued stretching Ash's body till he could eventually fit 3 fingers in. Gary removed his  
  
fingers and Ash whimpered slightly in anticipation.  
  
"O.K. Ash, I'm comin. I'm comin. Ash gasped as he felt Gary slowly pressing into him. He moaned as Gary slowly rocked  
  
into his body. Gary froze as Ash winced slightly. Ash stared at Gary. Then he wrapped his legs round Gary's waist,  
  
and suddenly pulled him up close, firmly impaling himself. he gave a quiet cry of pain and a tear rolled down  
  
his cheek. Gary gently kissed the tear away.  
  
"Ash I didn't want to hurt you" he murmured.  
  
"I need you" Ash replied. "It doesn't hurt much anyway." Gary still looked worried. Ash stared at him sadly.  
  
"Please Gary......" Gary slowly pulled back and thrust forward into Ash's body. Ash whimpered and looked up at Gary.  
  
"Don't stop, please don't stop" he moaned. Gary began to speed up slightly and Ash cried out in pleasure.  
  
"Oh Gary.....oh Gary! harder!" Gary sped up, increasing the power of his thrusts. Ash cried out as Gary struck  
  
his prostate.  
  
"Oh please Gary, more! more!" Gary pounded into Ash with rapid thrusts as Ash babbled incoherently, crying out  
  
Gary's name regulary. with a sudden spastic jerk Ash screamed Gary's name to the heavens as he came violently  
  
covering his and Gary's chests and stomachs. his ass clamped down around Gary, his inner walls contracting  
  
and the pressure combined with the intensity was too much for Gary. he cried out Ash's name softly as he hit  
  
orgasm, filling Ash's body with his seed. Gary pulled out of Ash and they both felt a sudden feeling of loss.  
  
Gary collapsed onto the bed next to Ash, smiling blissfully at his young lover. Ash smiled and squirmed  
  
closer to Gary. Gary's arms slid round Ash's waist,drawing him in and pressing his naked body against Gary's.  
  
Ash snuggled into the crook of Gary's arm, laying his head on Gary's shoulder. Gary gently ran his fingers  
  
through Ash's hair, playing with it. Ash sighed blissfully.  
  
"Love you Gary" he whispered.  
  
"Love you too Ash." they lay quietly, listning to the others breathing and after a few minuites, they  
  
fell asleep in each others arms. 


End file.
